An electronic commerce system operated by an online merchant allows users to purchase products online. Some online merchants also host pages of user-provided community content, such as product reviews, user comments, posts on discussion boards, etc. In creating content for a page related to a particular product, a user may include a reference to another product. Other readers may be interested in obtaining more information about the second product, for example, by viewing a product-specific page in the electronic commerce catalog. However, such readers may have trouble determining exactly which product is being referred to in the user comment, since the text used to refer to the product in the comment may not be the specific product identifier used in the catalog.